zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Okami the Wolf
Okami the Wolf (オッカミ・ザ ・ウールフ Okkami za Wurufu) is a 17 year old anthropomorphic female Mythsetian cyborg wolf and the daughter of Fenrir, older twin sister to Ezo, niece of Anubis, and cousin of Lobo, William and Jacqueline. She is a technomage and a member of the House of Galen. Physical description Okami is a light grey, almost white, wolf of average height and weight with green eyes. She has three tufts of fur hanging over a pink headband tied around to the right side of her head. The tips of her ears, fur tufts, tail, and ponytail and her lower legs are colored bright red. She has a thick coat of fur on her chest surrounding her shoulders and neck and wears a black tube top and black and pink boots with green stripes. Both her arms are replaced with cybernetics. Personality Okami is a hot headed and independent young girl ready to take on anything that is thrown her way. She's always looking for new challenges and ways to improve her strength and technomage powers. She is always trying to push Ezo to do things on his own and embrace independence. However, some remark that she pushes too hard, but she is a firm believer in tough love. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Okami is gifted with technomagic abilities from her bloodline. Okami's abilities are enhanced by her cybernetics and she is very physically fit and skilled in melee. Powers *'Technology manipulation:' Okami is a capable technomage and can manipulate all forms of machinery and technology. **'Computer interaction:' Okami has the power to interact with computers and various other machines. **'Mechanical constructs:' Okami is able to use her control over technology to create machines from scrap material and pieces. **'Technology control resistance:' Okami has a natural resistance to technology manipulation from others, keeping her from falling under the control of another technomage. *'Cybernetics:' Okami is equipped with cybernetic implants in both of her arms. Her is cybernetics grant her superior strength. **'Weapon protrusion:' Okami's cybernetics possess many built-in weapons that can shoot energy blasts and even generate energy blades. **'Force-field generation:' Okami's cybernetics possess a shield generator that allow her to project protective force-fields. *'Enhanced strength:' Okami's cybernetic arm give her enhanced physical strength. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' As a canine, Okami has a strong sense of smell. *'Extended lifespan': Because of the amount of magic that runs through her bloodline, Okami is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing her to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Weapons proficiency:' Okami is highly skilled in weapon, specifically energy blasters and energy blades built into cybernetics. *'Combat training:' Okami is highly proficient in physical combat and analyzing her opponent's moves. Her cybernetics greatly enhanced her combat abilities and she often works in collaboration with her brother Ezo. **'Punching:' Okami's fighting style focuses on swift and powerful punches. *'Mechanical intuition:' Okami has an extensive knowledge of the inner workings of technology and machinery and can easily construct machines out of scrap pieces. Ezo can easily analyze a machine to determine its functions and how to use it. *'Hacking:' Okami is a skilled hacker and can easily infiltrate secure systems. *'Athleticism:' Okami is highly athletic and very physically fit. Weaknesses *'Electro magnetic pulse:' Okami's cybernetics and technomage abilities can easily be disabled through the use of an EMP. *'Magnetic fields:' Okami's cybernetics can be affected by magnetic fields, causing them to malfunction. *'Hot-headed attitude:' Okami's hot-headed nature and brash personality often cause her to overlook key factors in a situation and charge head first into a battle without considering any consequences. *'Powers not fully trained:' Okami is still in training and her powers have not yet been fully mastered. However, she trains daily with her brother to accomplish this. Equipment *'Cybernetic arms:' Okami has a pair of cybernetic arms. **'Energy cannons:' Okami can change her palms into powerful energy cannons. **'Energy gatling gun:' Okami's arms can change into a pair of rapid-fire gatling guns. Trivia *Okami's name comes from the Japanese word for wolf. *Her name and white fur with red streaks are references to the main character Amaterasu from the video game, Okami. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Galen Family Category:Animals Category:Female Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Cyborgs